The Infinite Possibility of Us
by oowwiiee224
Summary: Chapter2: The Girl I Love. Sakuhina. AU. Yuri. OOC. Sakura hidup di kota kecil yang membuatnya merasa terjebak, terlebih lagi ayahnya yang suka memukul ibunya. Kehidupan Sakura berubah saat musim panas saat sekolah sudah usai. Ia menemukan dirinya jatuh hati pada seorang vokalis band dari kota asing dengan suara emas dan mata yang memabukkan.
1. Chapter 1

**The Infinite Possibility of Us**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

 **Kumpulan One Shot**

 **AU**

 **Naruhina and Multi Pairing**

 **X**

 **Second Chances**

Naruto terbangun di kamarnya. Kepalanya pening. Tentu saja ia sakit kepala, semalam ia baru saja berpesta pora bersma teman-temannya. Ia menatap langit-langit yang dipenuhi dengan poster-poster band dan musisi rock. Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan mengusap wajahnya. Di samping tempat tidurnya, ada meja nakas kecil dan jam digital yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Naruto menatap jam itu lekat-lekat dan teringat bahwa di sebelahnya dulu ada foto dirinya dan kekasihnya. Mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama mengingat hal itu, Naruto mengambil handuk yang tergantung di leher kursi dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, ia menatap dirinya di cermin. Ia tampak buruk pikirnya. Kantung matanya bertambah tebal. Seharusnya ia tidak terhasut ajakan Sasuke semalam. Ia memang bodoh. Naruto membuka kabinet obat di kamar mandinya, mencari pil pereda sakit kepala dan segera menegaknya. Ia segera berpakaian dan bersiap-siap untuk ke kantor. Ia bekerja di salah satu studio animasi terbesar di Konoha. Karena hal itu, ia tidak harus mengenakan pakaian formal ke kantor, jeans, jaket, kaos, dan sneaker saja sudah cukup. Naruto membuka lemari es di apartemenya dan tidak menemukan makanan yang layak di konsumsi. Ia kembali menutupnya dan meraih pisang yang ada di atas meja makan. Naruto pun meraih tas ranselnya yang sedang duduk manis di atas sofa dan menuju pintu keluar.

Ia berjalan mengikuti arus penduduk Konoha yang pagi itu juga terburu-buru dan menjalani aktivitasnya. Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam jaket dan berjalan sambil mendengarkan music melalui earphone. Membuat pagi itu hanya dia tanpa orang-orang disekelilingnya. Ia menunggu bus di halte dan mengikuti orang-orang masuk saat bus itu datang. Ia berdiri di antara sekumpulan orang. Ia menunduk memperhatikan sepatunya lalu menarik beanie yang ia kenakan lebih ke bawah lagi. Saat bus itu berhenti, Naruto mengikuti orang-orang yang juga keluar dari bus. Ia pun kembali berjalan. Hanya ada dirinya dan musiknya. Ia terus berjalan sampai ia tersadar bahawa tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada ialah café tempat dirinya dan mantan kekasihnya dulu sering bertemu. Tidak ingin melewati tempat itu, Ia memutar arah dan memilih jalan lain ke kantor. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memerhatikan jalan. Tiba-tiba yang hanya ia ketahui adalah suara benturan keras dan jeritan seorang perempuan. Lalu semuanya putih.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ia merasa sangat nyaman. Kasur yang ia rebahi sangat empuk dan lembut. Baunya juga harum, seperti wangi buah-buahan. Ia sangat suka itu. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan menyadari ia tidak berada di apartemennya. Namun, di suatu tempat yang jauh lebih familiar. Ia pun bertanya-tanya, sudah hampir dua tahun ia tidak ke tempat ini. Apa yang ia lakukan di tempat ini? Apa yang terjadi semalam? Sungguh ingatannya sangat buram. Ia lalu mencubit keras tangannya mencoba apakah ia bermimpi atau tidak. Yang ada hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Naruto lalu bergegas mencari barang-barangnya yang tercecer di kamar itu, ingin cepat-cepat pergi. Atau lebih tepatnya kabur. Secara sangat hati-hati ia melangkah dan membuka pintu. Ia mendengar suara perempuan yang sedang bersenandung. Aroma roti bakar dan telur dadar juga memenuhi indera penciumannya. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia berjalan ke luar kamar. Namun, nasib sedang tidak berpihak padanya, perempuan itu berbalik dan meletakkan piring di meja. Ia pun melihat Naruto yang sedang mencoba keluar.

"Hei," ujarnya ceria "Kau sudah mau ke mana? Tidak mau sarapan dulu?" tanyanya sambil menambahkan piring di atas meja makan.

Ini sungguh aneh. Tidak mungkin perempuan itu menyapanya dengan sebaik ini. Maksudnya tidak lagi.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat ke kantor," ujarnya gugup dan berbohong. Wanita itu lalu menunjukkan wajah kecewa.

"Benarkah? Bukannya katamu semalam kau sedang libur?"

Ah sial, ia sungguh tidak bisa berbohong dengan perempuan ini. Ia pernah berbohong dan itu berakhir buruk. Sangat buruk. Naruto pun dengan canggung menuju meja makan. Perempuan itu lalu menunjukkan senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan. Sejujurnya ia sangat bingung apa yang terjadi, tidak mungkin kan mantan kekasihnya ini mendadak baik. Meskipun begitu, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia juga menginginkan hal ini. Naruto lalu mengambil garpu dan mencicipi hidangan di hadapannya. Saat sendok pertama masuk ke mulutnya ia merasa sedang ada di surga. Ia merindukan masakan ini.

"Bagaimana? Enak" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dan terus menyuapi dirinya. Sudah lama ia tidak memakan masakan buatan rumah seperti ini. Paling ia selalu makan pesan antar dan makanan instan yang pastinya tidak sehat. Ia lalu menatap perempuan di depannya itu. Rambut panjangnya diikat berantakan. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna putih yang kebesaran bersama celana pendek hitam. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan manuskrip yang dipegangnya. Perasaan rindu pun mulai muncul di dalam dadanya. Tidak ujarnya dalam hati. Aku tidak boleh merasakan seperti ini. Naruto lalu beranjak dari meja meninggalkan santapan yang tidak dihabisinya itu. Ia bergegas menuju pintu depan dan mengundang rasa tanya dari perempuan itu.

"Naruto, kau mau ke mana!?" ujarnya panik.

Mengacuhkannya Naruto membuka gagang pintu dan meninggalkan perempuan itu. Ini untuk yang terbaik ujarnya. Tiba-tiba keadaan sekelilingnya menjadi hampa. Hanya ada ia dan kesunyian. Kakinya serasa terseret-seret oleh genangan hitam lengket yang sedang ia pijaki, seperti ter. Naruto berusaha lari, tapi ia malah terseret lebih jauh ke dalam genangan itu. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuhnya terisap dan semua menghitam.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Serasa diseret oleh waktu, Naruto membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya di sebuah bar. Bersama teman-temannya, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, dan Sai. Mereka sedang tertawa-tawa mendengar cerita aneh dari Kiba. Sudah lama ia tidak berada di situasi seperti ini, berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

Di hadapannya ada segelas bir yang sudah habis setengah, ada pula kulit kacang yang tersebar di mana-mana. Sakura yang duduk di samping Naruto lalu bertanya apakah ada yang salah. Naruto hanya menggeleng. Ia merasa sungguh bingung. Perasaan baru saja ia berada di apartemen mantan kekasihnya, kenapa ia tiba-tiba berada di sini? Ia segera menegak bir yang ada dihadapannya dengan buru-buru.

"Hei, perlahan-lahan jagoan," ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit nada bercanda yang disambut dengan ocehan lain dari temannya.

Ino lalu menyuruh mereka semua diam "Oke, jadi teman kantorku sudah tiba di sini. Kalian semua," ujarnya sambil menunjuk orang di meja itu satu-satu "Bersikap normal," dengan itu Ino berdiri dari kursinya dan menjemput orang itu. Naruto merasa sangat familier dengan keadaannya sekarang. Mungkinkah? Tanyanya dalam hati. Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa memastikannya, sekitar semenit kemudian lagu dari Radiohead akan terputar bersamaan dengan itu perempuan yang duduk di dua meja dari mereka akan menampar Kiba. Naruto lalu mengawasi sekelilingnya. Semua masih sama. Kakashi si bartender masih bekerja di bar ini. Bekas hitam akibat api di dinding dekat tempat panahan juga masih ada. Naruto pun menghitung waktu. Dan benar lagu itu diputar dan Kiba ditampar. Oh Tuhan, ini sungguh aneh. Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi pikirnya dalam hati. Naruto lalu mengisi gelasnya dengan seceret bir dan menegaknya dengan cepat, yang tentu saja disambut oleh tawa teman-temannya.

"Bukankah kau berjanji tidak akan mabuk mala mini Naruto?" tanya Sai.

Naruto lalu menggeleng, "Tidak malam ini, kawan," ujarnya sambil kembali mengisi gelasnya. Teman-teman semejanya pun kembali tertawa. Kiba kembali ke meja mereka dan melap wajahnya yang basah dengan kertas tisu. Tidak lama kemudia Ino pun kembali masuk ke dalam bar. Di belakangnya ikut seseorang. Oh tidak, orang itu pikir Naruto. Ia merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat keras. Ia kembali menegak bir di gelasnya.

Ino sudah ada di hadapan mereka semua dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Hai, perkenalkan ini Hinata," ujarnya sambil mempersilahkan perempuan itu duduk di tempatnya tadi. Ino lalu menarik kursi dan meletakannya di sampingnya.

"Hinata, itu Kiba, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto," ujar Ino menunjuk mereka satu per satu. Ia mendengar teman-temannya menyapa Hinata dengan hangat. Mereka semua lalu berbincang-bincang layaknya orang normal. Namun, tidak dengan Naruto. Ia dipenuhi dengan keringat dingin. Ia tidak bisa berada di sini lagi. Ia berdiri terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar seperti tadi. Teman-temannya hanya bisa memandangnya aneh. Saat berada di luar, layaknya yang ia alami tadi. Ia kembali menghilang.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ia berada di kamarnya. Tapi ada yang aneh, kamarnya tidak pernah serapi ini. Ia lalu mengusap wajahnya. Tentu saja ia masih berada di lingkaran aneh itu. Naruto merasakan orang yang berbaring di sebelahnya bergerak terbangun. Ia kemudian bertatapan dengan mata itu. Mata yang sangat indah. Saat ini menatapnya dengan sangat polos. Rambut gelapnya tersebar berantakan, menambah aura seksi untuk perempuan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Naruto lalu berpaling. Tidak sanggup menatapnya lama-lama. Ia menatap langit-langit di kamarnya. Bertanya kapan semua ini bisa selesai. Ia kembali mengusap wajahnya. Ia kemudia merasa sepasang tangan kecil mengangkat tangannya dari wajahnya. Ia kembali dipertemukan dengan mata itu. Perempuan itu lalu menunduk dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan. Ia lalu memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto.

"Hina.."

Mulut Naruto lalu dihalangi oleh jemari kecil, memotong perkataannya "Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau mengalami mimpi buruk selalu tahu bahwa aku ada di sini. Tidurlah Naruto," ujar perempuan itu yang tidak lama kemudian disambut deru napas lembut, pertanda ia sudah tertidur.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang sekumpulan rambut gelap yang tersebar di atas dadanya. Tanpa sadar ia membelai helaian rambut itu. Dan ia pun menyambut rasa kantuk.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto berada di hadapan sebuah kompleks apartemen. Ia berpakaian sangat rapi saat itu. Terbersit dipikirannya ingatan yang sangat familier. Kencan pertamanya dengan Hinata. Saat itu ia menunggunya. Tak lama kemudian seorang perempuan dibalut gaun ungu dengan motiv floral sederhana sedang menghampirinya. Untuk sesaat ia terkesima. Perempuan itu sangat cantik. Ia juga mengingat bahwa hari itu, tepatnya saat ini, ia juga terkesima.

"Hei," ujar perempuan itu "Maaf telat,"

Naruto yang masih terkesima sulit untuk menjawab, "Ya, tidak apa-apa," ujarnya terbata-bata.

"Jadi, makan malam?" tanya gadis itu ceria. Naruto pun mengangguk sangat mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. "Tuntun, jalannya Tuan," ujar Hinata lagi.

"Oh, ya," ujar Naruto dan mereka pun jalan berdua menyusuri malam hari di Konoha.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto kembali berada di kamarnya. Deru hujan membuatnya sangat mengantuk, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak tertidur. Naruto lalu bangkit. Mencoba mencari jawaban untuk menghentikan semua ini. Jika ini adalah guyonan dari Sasuke atau Kiba itu sungguh tidak lucu. Naruto lalu mengelilingi apartemennya dengan gelisah. Membongkar barang sana-sini, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tak kunjung ia dapat. Tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan lembut di pintu depan. Naruto melirik jam di dinding. Jam setengah tiga pagi. Siapa yang gila berani datang jam segini, pikrinya. Naruto menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Sungguh kaget saat menemukan sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hinata?" tanyanya. Ia sungguh basah kuyup dan terengah-engah. Seolah-olah ia berlari dari apartemennya ke sini.

"Maaf," ujar Hinata. Naruto tampak kebingungan. Hinata lalu kembali mengucapkannya.

Seakan-akan dibawa oleh arus memori Naruto tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Saat ini ia sedang berada di detik-detik setelah pertengkaran mereka. Hinata datang ke apartemennya untuk meminta maaf. Setelah itu mereka terus bercerita sampai pagi. Seperti pertengkaran yang mereka alami siang tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Atau pertengkaran apapun yang terjadi pada mereka.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Mereka sedang berada di kamar Hinata. Melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan. Saat itu Hinata berada di atasnya. Bergerak mengikuti irama hanya mereka yang tahu. Peluh membasahi tubuh mereka. Naruto memegang pinggang Hinata. Menjaganya agar tidak jatuh. Dari tempatnya berbaring Hinata sangat cantik. Ia menunjukkan raut yang tidak akan ditujukkan pada orang lain. Naruto lalu meraih helaian rambut yang terurai, memegangnya lembut.

Ia tahu pada situasi yang sebenarnya mereka sudah tidak bersama lagi. Namun, saat ini, mereka berdua, kembali membawa perasaan-perasaan itu ke dada Naruto. Hinata lalu meraih rambutnya dan mengusapnya ke belakang. Menambah kesan liar dan seksi seakan dia terus bergerak di atas Naruto.

Sungguh ia merindukan ini. Merindukan kehangatannya. Merindukan tawanya. Merindukan Hinatanya. Tiba-tiba tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mengucapkannya. Kata-kata yang sudah lama ia lupakan.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujarnya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi bergerak tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang indah. Sekali lagi Naruto seakan-akan tenggelam dalam diri Hinata. Ia lalu menunduk dan mengecup lembut bibir Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ujarnya malu-malu.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata dan menciumnya dalam. Ia lalu mengganti posisi mereka dengan Naruto di atas.

'Aku mencintaimu,'

Kata-kata itu terus terdengar dari mulut mereka seraya mereka tenggelam dalam romansa cinta muda.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto menemukan dirinya sedang berjalan di keramaian alun-alun Konoha. Ia melihat sekelilingnya kebingungan. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Mengapa sangat ramai? Ia melihat poster yang tertempel di tiang listrik berbunyu, 'Festival Panen Musim Panas' Ah tentu saja, pikir Naruto. Ia lalu melihat ke depan dan menemukan Hinata sudah jalan lebih jauh darinya. Ia pun berlari kecil menyusulnya.

"Mau beristirahat?" tanya Hinata singkat tanpa menatap dirinya.

"Baiklah,"

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju café yang sudah sering mereka datangi. Tempat itu tidak terlalu jauh dari posisi mereka tadi.

Hinata langsung duduk dan membaca buku menu tanpa menatapnya.

"Aku pesan the tawar," ujar Hinata singkat ke pelayan. Dengan sigap ia pun mencatat pesanan Hinata.

"Bagaimana denganmu tuan?"

Naruto yang tergagap lalu meminta pesanan yang sama.

Sebuah lagu tiba-tiba terputar dari stereo café. Naruto lalu tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Mereka selalu menjadikan lagu itu sebagai candaan karena liriknya yang konyol dan entah bagaimana orang-orang sangat menyukainya.

"Ride Me Like A Rodeo main," ujar Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa memberikannya senyuman simpul yang tampak tidak tulus dan kemudian kembali fokus pada buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto sedang berada di apartemennya. Lebih tepatnya di dapur. Ia merasa sangat bingung. Ia berpindah tempat dengan sangat cepat. Dalam hatinya ia ingin hal ini cepat-cepat berakhir. Namun, pada sisi lain ia tidak mau ini selesai. Karena Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang wanita.

Oh tidak, jangan memori ini. Pikir Naruto.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang lalu ikut masuk ke dapur "Mau ku bantu?" tanyanya sedikit menggoda.

Oh Tuhan, kumohon jangan ini, pikir Naruto lagi. Ia lalu dengan terburu-buru keluar dari dapur sedikit menyambar bahu perempuan itu. Naruto bergegas ke ruang tamu, mengumpulkan barang-barang wanita itu.

"Naruto ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh,"

"Kau harus pergi. Sekarang," ujar Naruto lalu menyerahkan barang wanita itu kepadanya.

"Apa?" tanya wanita itu kebingungan. Naruto lalu membuka pintu depan, meminta agar wanita itu paham apa maksudnya. Namun, hal yang dilakukan perempuan itu bukan sesuatu yang diharapkannya. Wanita itu lalu menjatuhkan barang-barangnya dan menghampiri Naruto. Ia menarik tangannya dan membiarkan pintu depan terbuka.

"Oh Naruto, kau tidak usah malu. Aku tahu kau akan segera putus dengan pacarmu itu, makanya kau sering datang kepadaku," ujar wanita itu menggoda dan mendorong Naruto jatuh ke atas sofa.

"Apa!? Tidak," bantah Naruto lalu menyingkirkan wanita itu cepat. Berusaha agar wanita itu segera pergi.

"Oh Naruto, tidak usah malu," ujarnya menggodan dan meraih leher Naruto dan menciumnya paksa. Naruto berusaha terbebas dari pelukan wanita itu dan berusaha segera mengusirnya. Namun terlambat, Hinata sudah ada di ambang pintu. Menyaksikan itu semua.

"Hinata," bisik Naruto.

"Berengsek," ujar Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca lalu berlalri.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto mengejarnya, mengabaikan wanita yang tengah berada di apartemennya.

Naruto lalu menyusul Hinata yang sudah berlari menjauh dari gedung apartemennya. Naruto kemudia meraih lengannya dan menarik Hinata kepelukannya.

"Hinata dengarkan aku," mohonnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto!" paksa Hinata sambil meronta.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kehilangamu. Tidak lagi," akunya jujur. "Kumohon, Hinata," ujarnya dengan mata berair.

Hinata lalu menatapnya dalam dengan tatapan benci. Ia melihat matanya memerah karena menangis "Tidak Naruto, aku tidak ingin penjelasan. Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kita menjauh dan aku berencana untuk mengembalikan 'kita' yang dulu. Tapi tampaknya aku salah. Kau tidak menginginkan hal yang sama," ujar Hinata lalu meronta lepas dari pelukan Naruto.

Hinata lalu kembali berlalri. Dan Naruto mengejarnya. Sialnya, ia kembali ditarik ke dalam ter hitam. Tidak mampu menyusul sosok yang menjauh itu.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto tiba-tiba berada di kamar Hinata. Tidak terbalut sehelai kain pun. Yang ada hanya selimut putih tipis yang menutupi badannya. Di sampingnya Hinata yang baru saja terbangun menatapnya.

"Hai," ujarnya lembut disertai senyum malu-malu.

Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata dan mengcup setiap inci wajahnya.

"Naruto," ujar Hinata disambut tawa geli.

"Aku sungguh bersyukur kau di sini. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu," ujarnya lalu kembali memeluknya.

Dengan perlahan Hinata menjauhkan tubuh Naruto dan menatapnya dalam. "Aku selalu di sini," ujarnya.

Tiba-tiba selimut-selimut putih itu mengelilingi tubuh Hinata, perlahan-lahan menelannya.

"Hinata!" ujar Naruto panik sembari mengacak-acak tempat tidur. Berusaha mencari Hinata yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Naruto kembali terisap dalam ter hitam.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto tiba-tiba berada di sebuah bioskop. Dihadapannya disajikan film yang tiga tahun lalu ia saksikan bersama Hinata. Dan memang benar perempuan itu duduk disampingnya sambil mengunyah kacang berondong dengan tatapan terfokus pada layar. Hari itu ia sangat cantik, dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda dan jaket jeans. Naruto lalu meraih tangan Hinata membawanya keluar gedung bioskop.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Hinata kebingungan. Naruto tidak menggubrisnya dan terus membawa Hinata ke tempat yang aman. Entah di mana itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin kembali kehilangannya.

"Maukah kau menajwab apa yang sedang terjadi,"

Naruto lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu lagi," ujarnya.

Hinata lalu tersenyum "Kau tidak akan kehilangan aku, Naruto," ujarnya

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu? Suatu saat kita akan berpisah dan aku tidak menginkan itu. Aku selalu mencarimu Hinata, aku ingin memulai kembali apa yang kita miliki. Mungkin aku jarang mengatakannya tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan kau lagi," tuturnya dengan napas memburu.

Hinata lalu mengusap lembut pipi Naruto. Ia kemudian berbisik di telinganya.

"Jika kita memang berpisah, kau tahu di mana menemukanku," ujarnya lembut. Hinata kemudia menatap Naruto dalam. Perlahan-lahan sekeliling Naruto menghilang. Hinata pun semakin menjauh. Naruto lalu berlari mengejarnya. Namun, naas. Ia tidak bisa meraihnya. Ia kembali ke dalam ruang hampa. Hanya ada dia dan kegelapan. Saat itu Naruto memejamkan matanya.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto kembali terbangun. Kali ini sendirian. Di kamar tidurnya. Ia kemudia melirik jam dan melihat pukul setengah tujuh. Ditatapnya keadaan sekitar yang berantakan. Sepertinya ia kembali ke waktunya sendiri. Hanya ada cara untuk mencari tahu. Naruto lalu meraih ponselnya dan melihat tanggal. 15 Februari. Tepat, ia berada di masa yang seharusnya. Ia kemudian mengusap wajahnya mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apakah itu tadi hanya mimpi? Semua seperti kenyataan baginya. Ia kemudian teringat pada Hinata. Dengan terburu-buru Naruto meraih jaket dan jeansnya tidak ingat bahwa ia perlu mandi. Rasa pening di kepalanya terlupakan seraya ia berlari ke pintu depan.

Ia kemudian menyetop taksi dan memintanya untuk membawanya ke stasiun kereta. Sesampainya di sana ia segera memesan tiket ke Suna. Dengan terburu-buru ia menaiki kereta yang memakan waktu perjalanan 30 menit itu. Naruto tidak bisa tenang. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Sangat kencang. Ia merasa di ujung tanduk. Tidak percaya ia melakukan ini. Setelah tiga tahun memutuskan untuk tidak menemui Hinata dengan alasan ia sudah memiliki kekasih baru. Namun sekarang, masa bodoh dengan kekasih itu. Ia ingin Hinata. Ia ingin kembali memiliki apa yang mereka pernah punya. Jika ia ditolak maka tidak mengapa, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha. Setelah apa yang ia alami tadi ia tahu bahwa saat ini ia harus menemui Hinata.

Perasaan gugup itu membuat perjalanan tidak terasa. Dengan terburu-buru Naruto keluar dari stasiun dan memesan taksi. Memberikannya instruksi alamat. Saat ini ia menuju ke rumah miliki ibu Hinata. Ia tahu Hinata sangat menyukai tempat itu dan jika Hinata tiba-tiba menghilang ia pasti di sana. Lagipula setelah 6 bulan terus memeriksa laman facebook mantan kekasihnya itu, tentu saja ia pasti tahu. Taksi pun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang dipenuhi bunga. Naruto lalu mengetuk pintunya dengan tidak sabar. Berharap orang yang tepat membuka pintu.

Seakan Tuhan mendengar doanya, Hinata yang membuka pintu.

"Naruto?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya. Ia semakin cantik dengan rambut pendek. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apakah kau sakit? Kau kelihatan pucat dan berkeringat," tutur Hinata sambil melipat tangan.

"Aku ingin bicara, Hinata," ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, bicara tentang apa?"

"Tentang kita," ujar Naruto akhirnya, menatap Hinata penuh harap.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Ia hanya menatapnya lurus lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke kakinya. Hinata lalu menarik napas panjang dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Okay, let's talk."

 **FIN**

 **Yuhuu, sekarang aku buat seri yang isinya one shot semua, hehehe.**

 **Jadi, pada cerita ini Naruto memang kecelakaan, ia ditabrak mobil. Jadi saat ia tidak sadar semua kenangan tentang ia dan Hinata yang terkubur di alam bawah sadarnya perlahan-lahan muncul. Dan entah ada sihir dari mana, Naruto mendapat kesempatan kedua – saat ia kembali terbangun di kamarnya- dan melakukan apa yang ia harus lakukan, yaitu memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hinata yang pernah terputus. Di cerita ini juga bisa dilihat bagaimana Naruto mencoba untuk melupakan hal itu, tapi saat dihadapkan kembali dengan kenangan bahagia bersama Hinata ia menemukan jawaban yang selalu ditolaknya, yaitu memperbaiki hubungan yang tadi aku bilang.**

 **Saat menulis cerita ini aku terus-terusan mendengar "Let Down" dari Radiohead dan gara-gara lagu itu aku jadi kepikiran buat nulis cerita ini (soalnya melodi dari lagu itu baper banget** **)**

 **Anyway, semoga teman-teman menyukai cerita ini. Jangan lupa review, kalau tidak review tidak akan diberi tahu akhir dari cerita ini (hehehe canda deng)**

 **Jangan lupa enjoy and once again review.**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Infinite Possibility of Us**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

 **Kumpulan One Shot**

 **AU**

 **SAKUHINA SLIGHT SAINO**

 **Typo dan Tidak Sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Warning:**

 **Kalau kamu tidak suka yuri jangan baca. Dan karakter di fiction ini OOC. Banget. Apalagi Sakura. But hey, it's just fiction right?**

 **THE GIRL I LOVE**

'Apa arti semua ini?' tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sore itu dia duduk termenung di tepi pantai memandang ombak bergulung dan menari di depannya. Burung-burung camar pun terus ikut bersenandung di dekatnya. Menyanyikan lagu tepi pantai yang sangat ia kenal. Sakura lalu memeluk lutut dan membenamkan wajahnya di situ. Musim panas sudah di mulai, dan sekolah sudah selesai. Sekarang ialah penantian. Dalam beberapa bulan ke depan Sakura akan segera pergi dari kota kecilnya ini. Meninggalkan semuanya dan pindah ke kota besar. Di mana dia berharap bisa memulai semuanya.

"Hei Sakura," teriak Ino dari kejauhan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sakura lalu menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat Ino sedang menggoda lelaki yang sudah jelas lebih tua darinya. Sakura memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ino yang agak centil, terus memelintir rambut panjangnya sambil sesekali tertawa mendengar perkataan dari lelaki yang diajaknya bicara. 'Itulah Ino,' pikir Sakura lalu menghela napas panjang. Ia lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan segera menghampiri Ino yang berdiri di dekat mobil lelaki itu.

"Hai," ujar Sakura menyapa mereka. "Hai Sakura," ujar Ino dengan suaranya yang centil dan memberikan raut wajah girang hanya ke Sakura. Ia tahu apa artinya, Ino menyukai lelaki itu. "Perkenalkan ini Sai," lanjutnya lagi.

"Halo," tutur Sakura lalu menjabat tangan lelaki itu.

"Dia sedang berlibur di kota kecil kita sambil bekerja paruh waktu untuk si tua Danzo," tambah Ino lagi yang sekarang sudah asyik kembali bercengkerama dengan Sai mengacuhkan Sakura. Merasa kurang nyaman ia tahu, ia harus pergi sekarang.

"Ino, aku mau pulang. Aku takut ayah akan mencariku," ujar Sakura yang langsung dibalas dengan raut murung dari Ino.

"Oh, baiklah," ujar Ino sedikit terbata. Sakura tahu Ino tidak ingin pergi. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri," ujar Sakura. Agak tertegun dengan jawaban Sakura Ino langsung mengatakan jika ia pulang maka Ino juga ikut. Dengan itu mereka berpamitan pada Sai dan berjalan menuju sepeda mereka yang diletakkan sembarang. Sebelum jauh Sai memanggil Ino dan meminta nomor ponselnya. Dari gerak-geriknya Ino tampak kegirangan dengan sedikit raut malu. Setelah berpamitan lagi dengan Sai, Ino sedikit cekikikan sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

'Dasar Ino,' pikir Sakura. Dia dan Ino sudah bersahabat sejak mereka kecil, dan memang Ino adalah gaids yang paling cantik di kota mereka. Sakura beranggapan bahwa Ino jauh lebih baik dari semua orang yang ada di kota mereka. Namun saying, pribadinya sudah terbentuk menjadi seorag gaids yang dependen pada orang lain. Sakura ingin sekali Ino tidak seperti itu, tapi apa daya kau akan dianggap aneh jika berbeda di kota kecil yang gemar bergosip seperti ini.

X

Keesokan paginya Sakura bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Masih ada empat jam sebelum tempat kerja paruh waktunya buka. Ia segera mencuci muka dan menuju dapur. Mempersiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya. Sakura merasa rumahnya sangat sepi. Memang setiap hari selalu sepi, tapi kali ini lebih sepi. Ia tahu jika suasana seperti ini orang tuanya habis berseteru semalam. Sakura menghela napas dan menyalakan kompor, bersiap-siap menyajikan sarapan.

"Sudah kuduga itu kau," ujar ibunya dengan suara serak dengan rambut acak sehabis bangun. Sakura memperhatikan mata ibunya yang bengkak. 'Pasti semalam ia menangis.' Pikirnya. Ia lalu menghampiri Sakura dan memberikannya kecupan kecil di pipi. Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan gestur ibunya itu.

"Apa yang kau buat?" tanya ibunya sambil menuang kopi hangat ke cangkir.

"Telur dadar," ujar Sakura lalu membawa piring ke meja makan kecil mereka. Ibunya lalu mengangguk dan menyalakan rokoknya. "Ke mana ayah," ujarnya lagi. Pertanyaanna dib alas dengan kibasan tagan dari ibunya sembari mengisap rokok, "Paling dia pergi bersama teman-temannya itu." Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu bergabung dengan ibunya di meja makan.

Sahabis menyiapkan sarapan Sakura lalu memandang dirinya yang sudah mengenakan seragam kerjanya. Di sentuhnya wajahnya yang sangat polos. Tidak ada yang menarik darinya jika dibandingkan dengan Ino dengan paras cantik dan tubuh yang molek. Sakura menghela napas dan merapikan seragamnya. Sebelum keluar ia mengenakan jaket hitam dan segera menggayuh sepedanya.

Selama liburan musim panas Sakura bekerja paruh waktu di dua tempat. Setiap Selasa dan Rabu dia bekerja di sebuah butik kecil milik Anko, Sister Butique, dia di sana dari pukul 10 pagi hingga 2 sore. Lalu pada akhir pekan ia bekerja di sebuah kafe milik Kurenai, Showbe, dari pukul 4 sampai 9 malam. Ia sengaja mengisi waktu luangnya untuk bekerja. Berada di luar lebih baik daripada di rumah dan harus menyaksikan ayahnya yang mabuk mengamuk dan memukul ibunya. Lagipula uang dari hasil kerjanya sejak ia 13 tahun ditabung untuk biaya kuliah, yang sebentar lagi akan ia rasakan. Selama sekolah ia terus belajar dengan keras dan semua itu terbayarkan dengan dirinya yang diterma salah satu universitas bergengsi di Konoha, tentunya dengan beasiswa. Namun, itu tidak berarti ia harus berhenti mencari uang untuk dirinya. Sakura tiba di Sister Butique dan menyapa Anko. Dengan itu ia memulai rutinitasnya seperti biasa.

X

Setelah gilirannya selesai, Sakura lalu menggayuh sepedanya ke rumah Ino. Mala mini ia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak dan takut. Sakura menemukan Ino sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil mengecat kuku kakinya.

"Hai cantik," ujar Ino tanpa menoleh, berfokus pada cat kukunya.

"Hai," ujar Sakura lalu menutup pintu kamar Ino dengan perlahan.

"Apakah warna ini bagus?" tanya Ino. Sakura lalu duduk di kasur dan memperhatikan kuku jemari kakinya yang kini sudah dihias indah warna lavender. "Cantik kok," ujar Sakura.

Ino lalu memiringkan kepala sesekali menyipit selama memperhatikan kuku kakinya. "Ini jelek," desah Ino Ia kemudian mengambil kapas dan alkohol bersiap untuk menghapus cat kuku itu. namun, akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkannya.

Sakura lalu berbaring di atas kasur dan memeluk bantal biru berbentuk babi. "Bagaimana dengan lelaki yang kau temui tempo hari?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia melepon kemarin. Dia mengajakku bertemu dengannya di Showb Sabtu nanti," ujar Ino lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Maukah kau ikut bersamaku? Aku agak gugup," ujar Ino. Sakura lalu tertawa garing "Aku memang bekerja di situ."

Ino lalu memukul jidatnya merasa bodoh menanyakan hal itu. "Akan ku bantu kau berdandan dan memilih pakaian," ujar Sakura menengkan hati Ino. Sakura pun menoleh ke arahnya dan disambut dengan senyum lima jari Ino yang membuatnya seperti anak kecil. Sakura pun berpikir di balik balutan riasan, Ino masihlah anak kecil.

Sakura mentap langit-langit kamar Ino yang dipenuhi poster musisi-musisi rock. Di antara semua jejeran poster yang ditempel sembarang matanya terfokus pada seorang musisi perempuan yang memegang gitar dengan nadi yang sangat menonjol di lehernya. Hal yang paling ia perhatikan ialah rambut musisi itu yang dipotong pixie dengan warna merah jambu. Sakura sangat suka warna itu.

"Aku ingin mengecat rambutku," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Pernyatannya itu disambut tatapan aneh dari Ino. "Apa? Kenapa"

Sakura lalu bangkit dan duduk bersila "Entahlah Ino. Aku hanya ingin. Lagipula sekolah sudah selesai jadi mereka tidak akan menghukumku,"

"Baiklah," ujar Ino perlahan dengan nada tidak yakin. "Kau ingin warna apa?" lanjut Ino.

"Aku ingin pink," ujar Sakura dengan tatapan girang yang disambut raut keheranan Ino.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita ke toko," tutur Sakura sembari menarik lengan Ino menuju toko terdekat yang menjual cat rambut.

Setelah puas berbelanja di swalayan terdekat. Mereka dengan segera memulai ritual mengecat rambut. Di tengah kamar Ino dan menghadap cermin, Sakura menggigit kukunya mereasa gugup. Ino dengan seksama terus memoles rambut Sakura yang aslinya pirang pucat seperti ibunya dengan campuran cat rambut berwarna pink.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura

"Sabarlah. Tinggal sedikit lagi," ujar Ino yang masih mengoleskan cairan kental itu di rambut Sakura.

Merasa seluruh bagian rambut sakura sudah dilapisi cat rambut, Ino lalu membalutnya dengan handuk. Meminta Sakura untuk tidak mengganggunya dan membarkannya kering. Setelah kering, Ino melapisinya dengan cairan agar warna cat tidak pudar dan rambut Sakura tidak rusak. Ino lalu mengambil dryer, mengeringkannya sambil menyisirnya. Saat semua itu sudah selesai Sakura tampak seperti orang yang berbeda.

"Wow," ujar Ino "Kau sudah tidak kelihatan seperti orang sekarat lagi,"

"Apakah aku selalu terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Sakura panik. Ino mengacuhkan pertanyaannya itu.

"Kurasa mengecat rambutmu memang ide baik," ujar Ino sambil sesekali menyisir rambut Sakura. "Berterimakasihlah padaku yang membantumu ini, Anakku." Lanjut Ino yang kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Sakura masih terpaku memandang dirinya di cermin. Warna pink itu benar-benar mengubah seluruh tampilannya. Mata yang dulunya tampak lemas kini seolah-olah menjadi sangat cerah. Sakura sangat menyukai perubahan ini. Sangat suka.

X

Sakura menggayuh sepeda pulang pukul enam pagi. Tentu saja memakai tudung jaketnya. Ia masih belum siap orang-orang melihat rambut pinknya. Sesampai di rumah Sakura membuka pintu perlhan-lahan. Takut membangunkan orang tuanya. Namun, harapannya sirna saat mendapati ayahnya di ruang tamu menonton televisi.

"Dari mana kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku habis dari rumah Ino. Sepulang kerja aku langsung ke rumahnya dan tanpa sadar malam sudah sangat laurt akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menginap saja," ujar Sakura membuat alasan.

Ayahnya tidak berkata apa-apa lagi hanya terus menatap televisi. Sakura lalu memandang seisi rumah dan melihat ada beberapa pecahan kaca. Firasatnya benar. Orang tuanya habis bertengkar lagi. Saat ingin melangkah pergi dan menuju kamarnya langkah Sakura lalu dihentikan oleh ibunya yang munculdari dapur.

"Hei, dari mana saja kau?" ujar Ibunya yang menyajikan roti bakar di meja makan.  
"Rumah Ino," jelasnya sakura lalu memperhatikan pipi kiri ibunya yang kemerahan. Dengan segera ia mendekatinya.

"Ibu…" ujar Sakura ingin menyentuh pipi itu. Namun, ibunya dengan segera memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak apa-apa" ujarnya tidak ingin membuat Sakura khawatir. Sakura masih merasa khawatir dan kembali mengikutinya di meja makan. Saat ibunya berbalik dan menatap Sakura matanya membelalak kaget. Ia langsung membuka tudung Sakura dan menampilkan rambut merah jambu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu?" tanyanya kaget.

"Ini hanya sedikit bu. Lagi pula menurutku ini cantik," tutur Sakura.

"Perempuan seharusnya tidak usah macam-macam," ujar ayahnya geram.

Ibunya lalu menampilkan raut wajah kesal "Dia sudah 18 tahun, sudah bebas melakukan apa yang dia mau," tantangnya.

"Cih, dasar kalian. Seharusnya kau harus bisa menjaga anakmu dengan lebih baik. Lihat dia sekarang, seperti orang tidak berguna dengan rambut seperti itu," gerutu ayahnya lagi yang diikuti dengan suara pintu dibanting.

Ibunya lalu memandang Sakura dan memberikannya senyuman bergetar. Di dalam hati Sakura tahu bahwa ibunya takut. Sakura lalu menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Terlihat bagus untukmu Sakura. Warnanya membuat matamu lebih menonjol," tuturnya dengan suara bergetar. "Sekarang makanlah dan aku sudah siapkan gaun untuk festival nanti," lanjutnya sembari mengelus wajah putri semata wayangnya itu.

X

Sore itu Sakura memandang dirinya di cermin dengan gaun merah yang sudah disiapkan ibunya. Dua minggu yang lalu ibunya membuat persetujuan dengan sahabatnya, yaitu Nyonya Uchiha. Persetujuan mereka ialah Sasuke akan mengantar Sakura ke festival musim panas, yang sebentar lagi dilaksanakan.

Sewaktu masih kanak-kanak Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke. Namun, entah sajak kapan dia sudah tidak merasakan itu lagi. Yang ia tahu ialah sosok aslinya tidak sebaik apa yang dahulu ia pikirkan. Namun, ia tetap akan pergi dengan Sasuke karena ibu yang memintanya.

"Sakura! Sasuke sudah di sini," teriak ibunya dari lantai bawah.

Sakura tidak menjawab hanya memandang pintu kamarnya sebentar. Ia lalu kembali memandang dirinya melalui pantulan cermin. Sentuhan terakhir sebelum ia pergi Sakura menyelipkan jepitan berbentuk bunga sakura di helaian rambutnya.

Saat bertemu dengan Sasuke di pintu depan ia tampak terkejut. Sakura berpikir pasti karena rambutnya. "Aku pergi dulu, bu," ujarnya sambil mengecup pipi ibunya. Sasuke hanya memberikan anggukan singkat dan keluar dari rumah. Sasuke membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura, benar-benar berperilaku bak gentleman.

Sesampainya di pusat kota, tempat festival dirayakan, mereka berdua langsung bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Teman-teman sepergaulan mereka yang tidak pernah berganti sejak sekolah dasar, Shika, Chou, Naruto, dan tentu Ino. Reaksi pertama saat mereka melihat Sakura adalah terkejut dengan penampilan Sakura.

"Menjadi sedikit rebel ya?" tanya Shikamaru menggoda.

Sakura lalu memgang helaian rambutnya "Kurasa sedikit bagus ada perubahan,"

"Tenang saja Sakura itu terlihat bagus untukmu," tutur Chouji dengn senyuman ramahnya. Sakura membalas senyuman itu dengan tidak kalah manis. Tidak lama kemudian muncul sosok gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat di meja mereka.

"Ayo Naruto,berdansa denganku," ujar orang itu. Saat mereka berdua pergi Ino lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak suka, tentu saja ditujukan untuk gadis tadi.

"Kautahu, Naruto masih bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dari Shion," ujar Ino. "Kasihan sekali dia. Harus terjebak dengan ular seperti dia,"

Sakura lalu menyesap minuman dingin yang tersaji di depannya. "kau tahu bagaimana orang di tempat ini Ino. Mereka tidakk ingin mencari dan memilih pilihan pertama yang disodorkan kepada mereka," ujar Sakura. Mereka berdua kemudian menyaksikan satu per satu teman mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mulai ikut berdansa. Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki yang tentunya lebih tua menghampiri Ino dan Sakura.

"Mari berdansa denganku?" ujar lelaki itu embari menjulurkan tangan ke arah Ino.

Inohanya memberikan senyuman dan menyambuttangan orang itu. Sakura tidak tahu ada apa, tapi semua pria di awal 20-an selalu menggoda Ino, seperti Genma yang baru tadi mengajak Ino berdansa. Sakura hanya bisa duduk memandang teman-temannyaikut bergoyang dengan irama. Sakura sudah tidak melihat sosok Sasuke lagi dan ia tahu Sasuke pergi bersama teman rahasianya untuk merokok. Dia akan kembali muncul saat festival sudah mau selesai, Sakura yakin itu.

Riuh tepuk tangan berkumadang saat musik selesai. Musisi yang tadinya tampil turun dari panggung digantikan oleh band lain. Seorang perempuan dan dua orang lelaki masuk ke panggung. Sekiranya mereka masih berusia 19 atau 20 tahun. Sakura tidak pernah melihat mereka dan ia pun menyimpulkan bahwa mereka pendatang di kota ini. Band itu lalu menyampaikan kata-kata sambutan dan tak lama kemudian bunyi lembut petikan gitar diikuti dengan vocal lembut dan unik perempuan itu mengelilingi tempt festival. Musik akustik lembut pun mengantar orang-orang berdansa pelan. Sakura sendiri ikut tenggelm dalam lembutnya musik itu. Apalagi suara vokalisnya. Sungguh indah. Sakura tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari perempuan itu sungguh terkesima, terlebih pada matanya yang unik. Ia tidak pernah melihat orang dengan mata seperti itu. sakura merasa dia akan tenggelam dalam lautan lembut jika terus memandang mata itu.

X

Sakura kembali menjalani rutinitasya seperti baisa. Bangun, menyiapkan sarapan, dan bertemu dengan Ino. Setidaknya hari ini berbeda, ini hari Sabtu yang berarti kencan Ino dengan lelaki yang mereka temui di pantai tempo hari. Setelah festival Sakura tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ia sangat terkesima oleh vokalis band semalam, dan setelah menunggu tiga puluh menit seusai festivl selesai Sasuke datang dan mengantarnya pulang.

Sakura menggayuh sepedanya menuju jalan yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Tanpa perlu mengetuk Sakura masuk ke rumah Ino bagaikan itu rumahnya sendiri. Saat membuka pintu kamar Ino, Sakura sangat terkejut menemukan tumpukan pakaian berserakan di mana-mana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura mendekati Ino yang mengacak-acak isi lemari.

"Aku tidak punya baju bagus untuk malam ini," ujar Ino memelas.

"Tentu saja kau punya. Bagaimana dengan gaun ini?" tanya Sakura mengambil gaun biru pedek yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Jangan. Gaun itu membuatku tampak seperti gadis 15 tahun. Kau tahu, Sai dari kota. Aku ingin terlihat seperti gadis dewasa dan independen," rengek Ino yang kemudian menjatuhkan badannya di atas kasur.

"Aku tidak beraya," ujarnya dengan suara teredam bantal.

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan memakai gaun. Bagaimana kalau kita memadu padankan baju mengikuti yang ada di majalah," usul Sakura. Ino menjawab setuju dengan anggukan pelan. Wajahnya masih menempel di bantal. Sakura pun mulai membongkar pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Ia tahu membantu Ino memilih pakaian akan sangat sulit.

X

Sakura memulai giiran kerjanya di kafe Shwobiz dan meninggalkan Ino yang telah puas dengan pilihan bajunya. Ia melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Beberapa menit lagi Ino akan tiba. Sakura kerap membersihkan meja dan mengantar pesanan pelanggan. Tentu saja karena itu tugasnya. Sejauh ini teman-teman kerjanya belum ada yang menyinggung tentang rambutnya. Pertanda baik atau mereka cukup tidak peduli. Sakura menepiskan pikiran itu dan berusaha fokus pada kewajibannya. Lagipula mengecat rambutnya bukan untuk mencari perhatian.

"Hei Sakura, rambut bagus," ujar Kurenai yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura memekik kaget.

"Ya, aku ingin melakukan beberapa perubahan," ujar Sakura.

"Aku suka warnanya. Membuat matamu lebh menonjol," ujar Kurenai sambil melangkah meninggalkannya. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti dan ia menoleh kea rah Sakura, "Ngomong-ngomong sahabatmu ada di sini bersama seorang pria,"

Mendengar hal itu cukup membuat Sakura terkejut. Terlalu tenggelam dalam tugasnya ia tidak menyaksikan Ino masuk ke kafe. Dengan seksama Sakura mencari sosok berambut pirang pucat di antara kerumunan orang dalam kafe remang-remang ini. Tidak sulit menemukannya, Sakura dengan cepat mengenali jaket kulit hitam yang ia pilihkan untuk Ino siang tadi. Sakura pun menghampiri meja mereka.

"Hai, ada yang bisa kubantu," ujar Sakura selayaknya pelayan. Ino lalu tersenyum girang melihat Sakura, sedangkan Sai memandangnya menyelidik. "Bukankah dia temanmu?" tanyanya pada Ino. Ino pun mengangguk dengan cepat, "Dia bekerja di sini,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau pesan espresso. Bagaimana denganmu, cantik?" ujar Sai.

Sakura memberikan senyum sarkastik kepada Ino tidak menyangka lelaki di hadapannya itu sangat gombal.

"Sama," ujar Ino bagaikan anak sekolah yang jatuh cinta.

"Dua espresso," ulang Sakura seraya menulis pesanan mereka di catatan kecil yang dipegangnya. Sakura pun segera membawa pesanan mereka ke barista kafe, Kakashi. Setelah mengantar pesanan di meja Ino, suara Kurenai memenuhi kafe.

"Selamat malam penunjung Showb, kali ini kita kedatangan musisi dari Oto. Mereka sudah sangat terkenal di ranah musik indie folk. Mari kita sambut Bridges!" ujar Kurenai yang disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari pengunjung. Saat melihat ketiga personil yang ia lihat di festival, hati Sakura seolah-olah melompat. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa. Sakura menyaksikan vokalis itu mengucapkan kata sambutan dan memulai musiknya. Sekali lagi Sakura tenggelam dalam vocal lembut dan mata indah perempuan itu,

X

Setelah Bridges membawakan 10 set lagu, 30 menit kemudian Showb mulai berberes dan siap-siap untuk tutup. Namun, satu hal membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia menemukan Ino dan Sai masih asyik bercengkerama di meja mereka. Sakura pun menghampiri mereka untuk memperingatkan bahwa kafe sudah mau tutup.

"Hei, kalian masih di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Aku merasa sangat asyik berbincang dengan Ino," ujar Sai.

"Aku menunggumu," timpal Ino, "Sai menawarkan untuk mengantar kita berdua pulang,"

"Oh tidak apa-apa, aku naik sepeda ke sini," tolak Sakura.

"Sungguh Sakura, tidak apa-apa. Kami akan mengantar kalian pulang" ujar Sai.

"Kami?" tanya Sakura kebingungan. Ino hanya memandangnya dengan senyum lebar. Sakura sungguh tidak mengerti.

Setelah beberapa menit pemaksaan, akhirnya Sakura pun setuju. Sai membawa sepeda Sakura ke tempat ia memarkir mobilnya sementara Ino dan Sakura berjalan pelan di belakangnya.

"Sakura, aku rasa aku jatuh cinta," tutur Ino sambil mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Sakura.

"Jatuh cinta? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?"

"Aku tahu, hanya saja Sai sungguh menakjubkan," ujar Ino berbinar.

"Baiklah Sakura, sepedamu sudah ada di van," ujar Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Sakura menatapnya bingung tidak mengerti apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Ya, di van itu," tutur Sai sambil menunjuk mobil van abu-abu."Kau tidak apa-apa kan ikut di van?"

"Kurasa," tutur Sakura ragu, "Kau bukan pembunuh kan?" tanyanya polos yang disambut tawa dari Sai.

"Tentu saja bukan. Di van ada anggota band. Kalau mereka macam-macam bilang ke aku saja,"

"Band?"

"Ya, Bridges,"

Setelah Sai mengatakan itu Sakura merasa sangat senang. Dia sungguh tidak percaya ini.

"Sai adalah manajer Bridges," timpal Ino.

Sakura pun mengangguk lalu memeluk Ino dan berjalan menuju van. Ia berjalan agak kikuk tidak tahu harus naik ke mobil lewat mana.

"Hei, kau pasti si pemilik sepeda," ujar suara yang membuat Sakura terkejut. Ini sudah dua kali pikir Sakura. Ia pun berbalik dan sangat terkejut menemukan sosok yang mengatakan itu.

'Si vokalis,' pikir Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Ya," balas Sakura sedikit terbata.

Sang vokalis lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke arahnya, "Hinata,"

Dengan agak gugup Sakura menyambut tangan yang kecil dan putih itu, "Sakura,"

"Baiklah Sakura ayo naik ke mobil," ujar Hinata membuka into mobil dan memanjat ke dalam.

Setelah duduk agak nyaman di kursi depan bersama Hinata dan seorang lelaki dengan kacamata hitam, Hinata memperkenalkan mereka.

"Jadi Sakura perkenalkan pria tampan di sampingku dan supir kita mala mini adalah Shino" tutur Hinata sambil menepuk pelan pundak Shino "dan penjaga barang-barang di belakang adalah Kiba," tutur Hinata. Sakura pun ikut menoleh melihat seorang lelaki dengan tato wajah segitiga merah sedang duduk di antara alat musik. Dan sepedanya. Sakura pun mengucapkan 'halo' secara perlahan dan dibalas dengan 'halo' yang sangat tidak penuh semangat.

"So, di mana rumahmu?" tanya Hinata dengan senyuman miring. Entah kenapa membuat hati Sakura bergetar.

X

Setelah diantar pulang semalam Sakura langsung menghempaskan badan di atas kasurnya. Menyambut dunia mimpi sambil masih memakai pakaian kerjanya.

Pukul sebelas siang sebelum memulai jam kerjanya di Showb keesokan harinya, Sakura memutuskan untuk singgah ke pantai sejenak. Menikmati suasana tenang. Ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Sakura menggayuh sepedanya perlahan. Merasakan hembusan angin membelai rambutnya. Ia pun mempercepat gerak sepedanya. Mencoba melawan angin. Sakura sungguh menyukai perasaan ini. Ia terus menggayuh sepedanya seraya melodi petikan gitar lagu pertama yang dibawakan Bridges terus bermain di kepalanya.

Sesampainya di pantai Sakura lalu menghempaskan badannya. Membiarkan kakinya tenggelam di antara pasir sambil menyaksikan ombak bergulung. Ia sungguh menyukai tempat ini. Terlebih untuk berpikir betapa luasnya semesta ini. Jauh di hempasan laut luas itu ada daratan baru dengan hidup yang berbeda darinya. Sakura sangat ingin bertualang dan segera pergi dari kota kecil ini, 'setidaknya aku akan segera pergi' pikir Sakura.

Saat asyik melamun Sakura mendengar suara ribut tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia lalu menoleh melihat siapa pemilik suara itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat personel Bridges, terutama Hinata. Merasa agak malu dan tidak ingin tertangkap melamun sendirian Sakura lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Namun terlambat, Hinata sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Sakura," teriak Hinata.

Merasa tidak enak mengacuhkannya Sakura pun menoleh dan memberikannya senyum hangat, dilihatnya Hinata melangkah ke arahnya.

"Hei," ujar Hinata lalu ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai," balas Sakura lalu kembali

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura membuka mulutnya tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Ia pun kembali menutupnya. Bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya ke Hinata. Di sampingnya Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum memandang Sakura.

"Hei, aku akan berada di sini entah sampai kapan. Seharusnya kami berangkat ke Konohan Rabu depan tapi Sai harus mengurus harta warisan dari ayah angkatnya, kau tahu Danzo?" tanya Hinata yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Sakura. "Yah jadi kita harus tinggal di sini, di tambah dia sepertinya naksir berat sama temanmu, Ino,"

Sakura lalu memberikan tawa garing, "Ino tidak bisa berhenti bicara tentang Sai. Telingaku jadi panas,"

"Jadi, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu? Sebagai penduduk asli tempat ini," lanjut Hinata.

"Tentu saja,"

"Maukah kau mengajakku berkeliling ke tempat-tempat bagus kota ini? hanya selama kami di sini," ujar Hinata.

Sakura agak tertegun mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak mau menolah.

"Tentu saja,"

X

Selama seminggu Sakura menemani Hinata berkeliling kota, kadang Shino dan Kiba juga ikut. Namun, kebanyak itu hanya Hinata dan Sakura. Lagipula jalan-jalan bersama Hinata mengisi rasa kesepian Sakura ditinggal Ino yang lebih memilih berkencan dengan kekasih barunya.

Senin, Sakura mengajak Hinata makan kepiting disalah satu restoran seafood terkenal di kota kecilnya. Shino dan Kiba juga ikut. Tentu saja, jika wisata kuliner mereka selalu ikut. Saat itu pula Sakura tahu bahwa Hinata berusia 22 tahun dan berasal dari Suna.

Selasa, sore hari setelah pukul 2 Sakura mengajak Hinata ke rumah kupu-kupu yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari pantai. Hinata bercerita bahwa ia memiliki adik perempuan berusia 15 tahun yang sedang bersekolah di Konoha.

Rabu, Hinata mengunjungi tempat kerja Sakura di Sister Butique. Mereka tidak pergi ke mana-mana, hanya berjalan santai mengelilingi kota di malam hari sembari mencicipi santapan jalanan. Hinata bilang dia ke Konoha untuk bertemu adiknya lalu menetap di sana, sebagaimana Bridges sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan sebuah label. Ia juga bercerta bahwa dia sudah bermain band bersama Kiba dan Shino sejak dia 15 tahun.

Kamis, Sakura mengajak Hinata ke taman bunga milik gurunya, Yamato. Di sana mereka bermain di lading bunga matahari yang tumbuh menjulang menantang sinar bola api besar milik semesta. Sakura bercerita bahwa dia menerima beasiswa untuk kuliah kedokteran di Universitas Konoha. Hal itu membuat Hinata girang dan menguatarakan bahwa mereka bisa sering bertemu.

Jumat, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, dan Shino bermain dan bersantai di pantai. Sakura pun bercerita bahwa ia melihat mereka tampil di festival musim panas dan ia sangat menyukai lagu yang mereka bawakan waktu itu. Hinata senang mendengarnya dan melantunkan lagu itu khusus untuk Sakura.

Sabtu, mereka tidak bertemu untuk bercengkrama. Namun, Hinata menjemput Sakura setelah Showb tutup. Mereka berbagi ciuman saat itu. Sakura merasa sangat senang. Sakura jatuh cinta.

Minggu, Sakura bolos bekerja dan ikut Hinata ke kota sebelah untuk wisata kuliner. Hinata bercerita bahwa saat ia 18 tahun dia kabur dari rumah. Menantang peraturan ayahnya yang mengukung. Mendengar cerita itu Sakura tahu ada saat dia harus melawan ayahnya dan bersikap berani.

X

Hari terus bergulir dan selama ia bersama Hinata, Sakura belum pernah merasa sangat bahagia seperti apa yang dirasakannya belakangan ini. Entah sejak bersama Hinata, Sakura mulai berdandan. Sesekali meminjam alat kosmetik milik Ino. Ayahnya tahu ada perubahan pada putrinya itu dan ia tahu penyebabnya.

Suatu sore saat Sakura berencana ingin bertemu dengan Hinata di pantai, ayahnya tiba-tiba mengamuk dan membuat ibunya takut.

"Mau ke mana kau?" ujar ayahnya saat melihat Sakura yang bersiap keluar. "Berpakaian sangat buruk. Apakah kau mau digoda lelaki hah?"

Sakura lalu menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman," ujarnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Dia memiliki firasat sangat buruk.

"Teman?" ujar ayahnya dengan suara melecehkan "Aku tahu siapa yang kau temui. Pacar perempuanmu itu kan?"

"Sungguh memalukan," geram ayahnya lagi. Mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu ada sesuatu yang terbakar di dalam diri Sakura. "Berpacaran dengan seorang gadis. Apa kau mau menjadi orang tidak benar seperti dia? Dasar ibu dan anak sama saja tololnya," bentak ayahnya lagi.

Ibunya yang sedari tadi menonton dengan badan bergetar lalu membuka mulut, "Kizashi, sudah hentikan," pintanya dengan suara kecil.

"Sudah kau diam saja. Lihat anakmu ini, tumbuh menjadi perempuan tidak benar. Dengar apa yang dikatakan tetangga tentang kita!"

"Kizashi, sudah hentikan. Tidak usah peduli dengn kata tetangga…" tiba-tiba ayahnya menampar ibunya sampai ia terjatuh. Sakura menyaksikannya dengan perasaan panas. Dia marah. Ini harus berhenti sekarang. Sakura lalu melangkah cepat ke dapur dan mengambil panci. Sebelum tinju berhasil menghantam wajar ibunya, Sakura mengayunkan panci itu dengan kencang ke wajah ayahnya sampai ia tersungkur menjauh dari ibunya. Ia terkapar sambil memegang hidungnya yang berdarah karena patah.

"Jangan sentuh ibuku lagi, dasar berengsek! Peduli setan dengan apa yang dikatakan orang, bisakah kau berhenti mendengar perkataan buruk orang dan melampiaskanya ke kami! Dasar orang tidak berguna, setidaknya aku tidak akan berakhir menjadi pecundang di kota kecil sepertimu!" amuk Sakura lalu membanting pintu.

Ia harus segera keluar dari rumah itu. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya tadi ia tahu ia tidak bisa kembali lagi ke tempat itu. Setidaknya berada di mana pun lebih baik daripada harus menghirup oksigen yang sama dengan orang seperti itu. Sakura merasakan pipinya sangat panas dan pengelihatannya sedikit kabur. Dia menggayuh sepedanya sangat kencang sampai ia merasa paru-parunya sebentar lagi meledak. Di antara terpaan angin yang ia rasakan sesekali Sakura menghapus air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

Sesampainya di pantai Sakura menjatuhkan sepedanya sembarangan dan berlari menuju Hinata yang sedang duduk sendiri di pantai.

"Hinata!" ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Mendengar namanya, Hinata berbalik berdiri. Panic melihat Sakura dengan mata dan hidung yang memerah. Sakura lalu menghantam tubuh Hinata dengan pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Ayo pergi dari sini. Kau dan aku," ujar Sakura di antara isakan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Hinata lembut sambil membalas lebih erat lagi pelukan Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin cepat meninggalkan tempat ini. Bawa aku bersamamu," pinta Sakura.

Ada keheningan sementara yang mengisi, sesekali dihiasi dengan isakan Sakura.

"Oke," ujar Hinata akhirnya. Ia lalu menarik badannya dari pelukan dan memandang wajah Sakura. Meskipun berlinang air mata bagi Hinata, Sakura tetap cantik. Ia lalu mengelus helaian rambut yang menempel dijidatnya. Hinata lalu memgang wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mendekatkan dahi mereka sehingga bersentuha.

"Oke," ujar Hinata lagi. Kali ini disambut tawa bergetar Sakura di antara isakan. Sakura lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata yang menempel di pipinya. Menikmati momen yang membuatnya lega.

FIN

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hai hai semua. Pertama-tama aku ingin meminta maaf karena Before Sunrise dan Hey belum update sampai sekarang. Maaf sekali. Sejujurnya udah buat sih bab 4 Before Sunrise dan Hey, tapi aku belum menemukan ide untuk menyelesaikannya. Maaf sekali.**

 **Tentang fiksi ini, diriku terinspirasi setealah mendengarkan sekumpulan musik indie folk yang mellow banget. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Hinata di festival ialah** _ **Bridges Burning**_ **oleh** _ **Wild Child**_ **dan saat Hinata tampil Showb** _ **Broadwalks**_ **oleh** _ **Little May**_ **. Kalau kamu sudah dengar lagu itu dan suka dan ingin mendengar lagu-lagu yang serupa kasih tau aja atau dm. huehuehue.**

 **Eniwei jangan lupa review xoxoxo**


End file.
